PD: BREACH
by kohaku-WOMD
Summary: Akiko Misora, Sister of Naomi Misora, struggles with the new power she's had forced upon her. Taken into custody by Matt and Mello she dosen't know if she will be able to grasp it, without loosing things more important to her than life along the way.


_- First fic ever, that I've decided to write in full anyway. Thanks to twisted midnight for helping me out. She has writing skills beyond her years! Go check her out! _

_Uh…in case its not made obvious enough Akiko Misora is Naomi's sister. Who was the fiancé of Raye Penber - who was investigating Light Yagami. Just to clear things up!_

_Enjoy._

_-Kohaku_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 1: AKIKO MISORA.

Akiko Misora raced down the teal corridor, passing shaded windows with light brimming from the gaps the shutters didn't cover, rooms full of patients, framed pictures on the walls painted by failed artists, and the occasional nurse - smiling as if she knew with all of her heart that everything would be okay, making a silent promise to Misora's heart that it would all be O.K. 'Honestly!' her eyes screamed. She knew different

Nothing would be okay.

The heart monitor surveyed Akiko's beautiful, intelligent sister. With every pulse, she truly believed their was hope. Her sisters eyes fluttered open to reveal her stunning grey eyes, which scaled first down to the I.V in her arm. Akiko could hear the cogs turning, as her eyes scanned the room and reached her.

"Akiko!-Nghh-where…what are you doing here?" She rushed the words out, gasping in her obvious exhaustion. It hurt her, to see Naomi so disorientated.

Akiko smiled, and hoped with all of her heart it looked convincing, although she knew her eyes where brimming with curiosity. She had so many questions. And, although she knew she shouldn't be thinking that way, probably not very much time.

"Naomi, I…" before Akiko could begin to question her, she was interrupted by a nurse visiting. She changed the I.V and left after breathing a subtle "visiting times are for fifteen minutes more". Its not like that mattered, visiting times or not Akiko would find her way to Naomi and the answers to her questions.

"Go on" she urged.

"I need you to tell me how this-" she gestured to her sisters torso, looking over the now bandaged wounds "-happened". Naomi's eyes widened and she sat up further from her position. It looked to be causing her pain. She took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Akiko, their are many things concerning our past you are not aware of" Her words flowed easily, now aware of her surroundings, she continued." I've taken care of you since you where four years old…you don't understand how hard it was for me. All of your life from then, until now." Akiko winced at her sisters causal mention of the word 'until'. "Ten years I strived to train you for the world you would soon be introduced to. Now that you are ready, I trust you will feel no remorse in doing what I am about to ask of you. Please, Akiko. Please, you need to do this for me-To protect yourself. You need to do this".

Naomi reached for Akiko's hand, and gestured to a bag of personal affects she was found with at the time she was hurt. "Go,-get that-" She stopped for breath now. "And bring it to me". She retrieved her sister's bag and watched as Naomi looked through her stuff, wincing occasionally at the pain simple movements where causing her. She pulled out two basic medical syringes, one empty, one a quarter way full of a clear liquid.

"This one" She held up the empty one "Is the one you must give to me." She then lifted the second "You are then to take this one, This is completely necessary- you understand? It must be done" She emphasized the must.

Akiko was confused…how was she to give her a syringe full of nothing? Where the antibiotics proving too much for her at the moment in this frail state? She raised an eyebrow as her sister handed her both syringes. She sensed Akiko's confusion. "Akiko, you are to inject the empty syringe straight into this" she pointed to the bag attached to the top of her IV "Now".

Akiko sat, shocked, at her will to die. Her will for Akiko to kill her. She understood her sister was in pain, but this was far too much.

"But, you'll die…I don't want you to die!" She knew she sounded like a child, and didn't care.

Naomi reached for her hand once more "Akiko" She begged, her eyes welling "death will find me soon, I'd rather you where the one to end my life than a bullet wound. Please, Akiko- Please."

Akiko sensed their was more than pain behind her begging. She needed to die.

Akiko's actions after that moment passed in a blur to her. She stood up, brushed her sister's beautiful black hair aside and kissed her forehead. She then inserted the syringe into her IV, Watching as the air bubble made its way down the tube, and into her arm.

Akiko turned, listening to her cough and splutter, she listened while her sisters life slipped away from her and placed the syringe her sister had given her in her own bag. Still in shock, she didn't know weather to move. Or where to move to. The heart monitor eventually bleeped it's last death toll after becoming dangerously fast, and the eerie melancholy of the buzzing that continued sent blood pulsing though her veins faster than she'd ever known possible. At that moment, she heard shouting coming from the hallway. Muffled screams to get to room 102.

Time to go.

She fled to the door and shut it behind herself, walking as fast as she could down the corridor she had been in before, only ten minutes ago. Attempting to look inconspicuous, Ignoring the ugly paintings by failed artists, the blinds, the nurses that looked at her as if she was crazy. She ran from the hospital and the entire four miles home, what was driving her to feel this extent of power apart from the fact she was probably being pursued was unknown, alien.

She ran to the large apartment her sister Naomi had acquired for Them both. Although it was basically Akiko's after she'd gotten engaged to Raye. Who was dead now, too. She ran the entire way up the stairs. Four stories. She ran to the door and fumbled with the keys shaking as She let herself in. She did not want time to think.

Akiko ran into the kitchen, where Naomi had cooked so many meals. She retrieved the syringe from her bag and flicked it a few times to check for air bubbles. She did not want to die. Naomi had kept her alive for a reason. She plunged the needle into the underside of Her arm, wincing in pain. It was silence for a few seconds after she had pushed down the plunger rod. All she could think about in these moments was how mercilessly she had stolen her sisters life. It was her wish, after all. But what if it was just the drugs talking? How could she have done that?. It would not go unnoticed, the hospital would call the police and their would be a frenzy. That nurse saw her coming in, they knew how she looked. They would find her. It would not go unnoticed.

A bellowing laugh echoed from off of the black tiles on the kitchen floor and walls, it was not her own. She stood-shocked, still violently shaking. The laugh occurred once more and Akiko wondered if it was the substance she'd injected into myself taking effect. The laugh was coming from a man, that much she was sure of. Akiko glanced around herself, frenzied. "W-who's their?" She took a few steps back, ready to get a kitchen knife to arm herself with. She pulled open a kitchen drawer and retrieved the sharpest one they had, a massive butcher square bladed knife.

The laugh erupted once more followed by clapping, and a boy…around sixteen years of age, stepped from the shadows. He was dressed in black leather, all over. Akiko could see a gun positioned in his right hand, and felt weak and useless. A butcher knife could do damage, but It wasn't as fast as bullets. She looked up towards his face…maybe it wasn't a boy? If it was, she had some masculine features. After a millisecond of quiet reflection on the matter Akiko decided it was definitely a boy with feminine features…although still quite boyish they did hint at femininity. A few things gave him away to be a boy - his flat chest, the muscular bare arms, the way he stood. Her eyes focused in the dark, this boy terrified her. Something radiated from him that she had never sensed from anybody before, in her life. Pure anguish, violence and rage.

What should she do? She tried to remember some stuff Naomi had taught her about defence in case of intrusion while Akiko was home alone, but her mind was blank. Memories of Naomi flooded back into her mind. "She could have done so much better for her life than train me". Her eyes began to well. She'd been in a reverie for little under a second. She didn't want to come back.

.

"W-o-w" He said, exaggerating every syllable "Already taken it" His eyes glanced down to the syringe on the floor, and his eyes became hard and cold. "You could be of use to me. I am Mello, by the way" He grabbed the arm she held closest to him and twisted, causing the knife she held to fall to the floor and a yelp of pain to escape Akiko's lips. She looked back to him, eyes full of horror as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I can't deny it... I did like the sound of that " she grimaced at him as her eyes became weary, she was beginning to feel sick.

"Who-nghh-Who the fuck are you?" Akiko growled as she felt her head began to loll, his strong grip was still holding her arm in place and supporting her at the same time.

"I told you that already, I'm Mello". Akiko lifted an eyebrow- it agitated him. "I'm here because, pretty soon, with your already existing abilities and what you're about to gain - You can help me with something very important."

She felt her eyelids shut, and then his breath against her temple. "Sleep well" he whispered. Akiko couldn't fight the darkness as it overcame her. Naomi haunted her delusions.

***

She woke up against cold, hard floor; black marble tiling, very welcoming. Akiko sat up and rubbed her eyes, "where the fuck am I?" she heard shouting coming from somewhere near her, but clearly not the same room.

"Mello! I don't give a shit! It's unfair to do this to her. She's just a fucking little girl! You cant-" She heard a large crash followed by a scuffling sound, running away?.

"Matty, you will help with this weather you like It or not. Or have you forgotten-our-goal!"

Akiko imagined the scenario in her head. The mean, leather-clad boy grabbing 'Mattie's' chin, spitting in his face as he exaggerated the words, patronising him with the childhood nickname, no doubt. She wanted to give Mattie a hug. Upon thinking this Akiko laughed to herself; feeling sorry for other people at a time like this. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

She hauled herself up and again looked at the room she was in. It looked more like a hotel than a boys house, it was far too clean. No not clean, empty. The large steel door to the room was open, and their was a breeze coming from the ventilator installed in the ceiling. She searched to find something to stand on, to see if she could escape, but was interrupted by voices. They weren't close, they where reverberating through the large silver ventilator. She felt a ripping pain grip her arm, as if some invisible being had just torn it from its place. She let out an odd, high pitched sound.

"Nghhn" She fought back the urge to scream, looking down at her arm. It had been bandaged by an amateur with a decent first aid kid, like the one she'd had at home. She grit her teeth to avoid letting out another yelp.

"Get your ass to her Matt…**now**!" she tried to recognise the voice, It was unmistakeably the blonde. Akiko pondered her volume. She couldn't have been that loud, could she?. The girl moved as fast as she could back into the position she'd been in, unconscious on the floor. Wincing occasionally when her arm was moved. She knew she'd messed the position up somehow, regardless she closed her eyes and listened as footsteps made their way toward her. She felt the air move as a hand came closer toward her face, and then touched her neck. His touch was so cold it stung, she jolted in shock and opened her eyes. What the hell was this boy doing?

He removed his hand quickly, babbling. "Shit, for fucks sake I thought you where dead!" he said, shaking his head of beautiful red hair and clasping his forehead with his right hand. Wow, he was nice looking. He had the Male characteristics of beauty many men lack; Just as Mello did. Akiko let her eyes wonder for a second, over his black and red top of which the sleeves where rolled up, his tatty baggy jeans, and big combat boots. She felt sort of insulted, fucking scared too.

"Like you'd care. Idiot" she snarled back at him after her ogling had finished. "Who the hell are you?" She'd accomplished her goal. The boy looked highly agitated, his stance gave him away. Akiko had guessed if she could act tough they'd let her go. Apparently not.

"I'm Matt, now **get-up**" Akiko eyed him, what did he want? She shook her head.

"I don't want to"

"Urgh, whatever. Come on, get up". Akiko noticed he was wearing a pair of orange goggles.

"Why?" Akiko knew it was a stupid question. He smiled an impish grin, she was sure it would have reached his eyes if they weren't covered by his goggles.

"Mello wants to see you"

Matt lead her through the building they where in, turned out it wasn't a hotel. Much to her dismay, it was in the middle of fucking nowhere. Underground she'd figured, due to lack of windows and more than enough artificial light & air conditioning. She followed as he transported her through the building while she clutched her arm.

It was a modern facility with hundreds of rooms, the floor was all black tile until they came to a room where she couldn't see the floor, it was covered in thousands of wires. What the hell was this?

In the middle of the room, sat a large black screen accompanied by a keyboard, and a finger touch recognition pad. Across the top of the screen was written - P.D:BREACH.

"Akiko, come on. Get your ass in gear-Mello's waiting" Matt urged.

"What's-" she was suddenly being pulled along by Matt, his large palm hand violently gripping the hand attached to her one healthy arm. Their was no emotion in this personal gesture.

"I said Mello want's to see you. No fucking time for twenty questions, sorry love" Along the way to wherever he was taking her, he one handily pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and lit up. Wow, skilled with his hands, Akiko noticed.

After passing numerous rooms and riding in various amounts of elevators they arrived.

The room they where now in had two large staircases descending on either side. A wall full of monitors was directly opposite them, on the other side of the room. Computer chairs sprawled behind a desk in front of the wall of monitors. Their where a few office-like chairs and a table in the middle of the room. Akiko felt like she had been transported into the year 4000; Everything concrete in this room was made of either chrome, granite, or glass. At least she felt that way. The walls where an odd shade of gray and the ceiling reached up for forever, lights dangled down from the dark void illuminating the room slightly, although it was still very dark. Matt's hand was still pulling her along, closer to the wall of monitors, to where a dark figure sat facing a screen, pounding fiercely at a keyboard.

"Damnit!" She recognised the voice, it was Mello. As they came closer the monitor lights started to illuminate his shiny blonde hair and reflect off of his leather. His mood scared her, he secreted a feeling of obsolete rage, just like last time. It terrified her.

"Mello, I've got her. What's the problem?" Matt lead me closer to the figure shivering with rage.

"For fucks sake Matt! The fucking P.D can't breach this. I told you, we might as well fucking give up! It's fucking over!" He rose swiftly from his chair, kicking it from its place to the floor. He exited the room, as he did so Matt's grip on Akiko's hand released. She curled and uncurled her fingers a few times, just to make sure they where still their. She would be useless if two limbs where out of action.

She watched as Matt got another chair and tapped the keys with easy movements, his eyes glued to the screen glazed over, and after a few seconds files started popping up on the screen; She had no idea how he'd done it. American Government files flashed over the screen, scans of files. Millions. He removed his cigarette from his mouth to the floor, and stamped on it.

"What the-?" Matt turned to Akiko abruptly after her accidental outburst.

"What? Do you need the bathroom or something?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No" she replied hesitantly. Whatever these guys where doing it was bad shit. Not something she wanted to get herself into, she knew that she had to escape. She needed to fucking escape. "Actually, yeah. I want to go to the bathroom"

"Well, alright then" Matt gestured to a door on his left, she hadn't seen it. The room was too damn wide. "Quick".

Akiko walked at a fast pace toward the door, trying to decide on what she was going to do. The boys looked far too interested in rage and hacking to give a shit weather or not she left, but she was obviously here for a reason so they'd be less than willing. If this place was underground theirs a chance that she could get out through the ventilation system. Other than that she'd have put her money on their being only one way out.

She walked into the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror, her hair didn't look too bad seeing as she'd showered before she'd been to see…

Naomi.

Akiko's eyes brimmed with tears that flowed unhesitant, down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. sobs lurched violently from her chest causing convulsions. She doubled up over the sink and lay her head in her arms, shaking violently and crying. She missed her so goddamn much." Why, how the fuck could I do that to her? Why?"

She figured she must have been talking aloud, or her sobs must have turned to screams, because after a short while footsteps sounded against the granite. Combat boots.

"Get up" Matt's voice rang emotionless, lingering in the air due to the reverberation of the tilled room. Akiko felt weak. Like the time before when Mello was with her in the kitchen. Snapping her arm, terror radiating from him. Anger pulsing through his veins.

Matt wasn't like this, surely he was not. She had misunderstood the meaning of his message, obviously. Her newly met acquaintance could not be so cold-hearted. Surely.

She couldn't be alone. Someone must be willing. She'd heard what he'd said about her. "Mello! I don't give a shit! It's unfair to do this to her. She's just a fucking little girl!" she reminisced, going over the sentence again and again in her head. Their had been emotion their, right?

He must have cared. Somebody had to care. She begged a non existent god to bring her a sign she had some reason to live anymore. Tears again flooded from her eyes, wetting the hands she covered her face with, her arm was in agony again. She didn't care. Matt didn't care.

She knew that as he lead her out from the bathroom and walked away from her without glancing in her direction. Once. He simply sat back down at his desk; fulfilling various illegal tasks Akiko knew nothing about. No, he didn't care.

Nobody did. Everybody was either dead or holding her hostage.

She needed someone. She was alone now.

Akiko would learn not to care.

Then, After a while, Naomi would fade. Because, after a while, everything does.

* * *

_Want the next chapter? Review! -Kohaku _


End file.
